Lo Más Precioso Del Mundo
by Sarameliss
Summary: Capitulo único. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que podría decir que era completamente feliz, pero por suerte, había llegado. SLASH HD, mpreg, lemmon.


**Lo Más Precioso Del Mundo**

**Capitulo Único**

Draco Malfoy… ¿Mimoso y caprichoso? ¡Que va! Draco iba mas allá de lo mimoso y caprichoso ¡Y mas ahora que estaba embarazado! El rubio tenia cinco meses de embarazo y en cada mes se le cogía con algo diferente. Se pasó todo el primer mes comiendo comida cruda. En el segundo redecoraba la casa cada dos días. En el tercero, instaló un _jacuzzi_, y, alegando que estaban en época de frío, no salía de este más que algunos minutos. En el cuarto (¡oh, este si había sido malo!) Draco había decidido que Harry olía mal, y después de vaciarle litros de perfume, se había marchado a casa de Severus por unas dos semanas. En el actual quinto, Draco había regresado de la casa de Severus con una nueva obsesión. Obsesión que se podría resumir en una sola palabra: penes.

-Harry…

Un gruñido fue la vaga respuesta del moreno, que estaba concentrado en un importante informe que debía haber leído hace dos días, y que por estar haciendo cosas mas… _interesantes_, no lo había hecho.

-Tengo hambre.

-Pues ve y pídele a los elfos que te preparen esos simpáticos pasteles en forma de miembro que comes a diario, yo tengo que terminar de leer este informe –contestó Harry, sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

-¡Pero Harryy! –Exclamó Draco con voz lastimera, sentándose en el sofá donde estaba el moreno, y dándole un beso en el cuello desnudo de su esposo-. Yo no quiero de _esos _penes. Quiero uno que casualmente tienes en tu entrepierna –dijo el rubio, dirigiendo su escurridiza mano al lugar indicado, percibiendo que, justamente quería ser comido.

-Draco, ahora no. Tengo que terminar de leer este informe, que tu y tus calientes hormonas no me han dejado terminar.

-Nunca oí que te quejabas –replicó el rubio-. Además, tu entrepierna no miente: quiere que me la coma –hizo un brusco movimiento, y acostó a Harry en el sofá, para luego, con una sonrisa triunfadora, comenzar a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

-Eres… malvado –logró articular el moreno, cuando sintió la lengua del rubio recorrer su miembro, el cual estaba bastante satisfecho con las atenciones que le brindaba el rubio.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Draco, entrando en su boca la cabeza del pene de Harry, que ahogo un gemido-. ¿Quieres que pare? –se separó del cuerpo del moreno, lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada llena de malicia.

Harry gruñó.

-Eso pensé –dijo el rubio, entrando el miembro de su compañero en su cavidad, para luego empezar a succionar, como él sabia que le encantaba a su esposo.

Harry, que ya no se acordaba del informe, comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el suave cabello de Draco, que en ese momento estaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, volviendo loco de placer al moreno.

No faltó mucho para que Harry llegara al éxtasis y desparramara su esencia en la boca de Draco, que tragó ávidamente.

-Delicioso –dijo Draco, poniéndose a la altura del moreno, que lo arrulló en sus brazos.

¿Quién habría pensado que esos dos terminarían juntos?

Todo había comenzado porque un muy, **muy **borracho Draco había besado a un totalmente heterosexual Harry, dejándolo mas que confundido. Tiempo después, Harry se masturbaba pensando en ese beso, y Draco no se acordaba de nada, y hubiese seguido así, de no ser por un artículo que apareció en Corazón de Bruja, anunciando el nuevo novio del niño que vivió. Un totalmente indignado rubio había ido a reclamarle al moreno, y no pregunten como, pero habían terminado en la cama… Y no precisamente durmiendo. Después una noche siguió a otra, y al final habían terminado casados…

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Lamento no dejarte terminar el informe –dijo el rubio, apenas en un susurró.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Draco nunca se disculparía… por lo menos no por algo como eso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… nuestro aniversario será dentro de unos cuatro meses.

-Si…

-Y… bueno, en esa fecha yo estaré dando a luz.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Pues, sabes que siempre hacemos un viaje para celebrarlo.

-Y no podremos hacer ese viaje si estas dando a luz –concluyó Harry.

-Exactamente. Así que –Lo besó suavemente antes de continuar- pensé que podríamos –beso- adelantar el viaje –beso- para poder –beso- aprovecharlo –sujeto la entrepierna del moreno con una de sus manos, acariciándola apaciblemente- al máximo, ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Draco, pellizcándole un pezón, mientras seguía atendiendo a la entrepierna de Harry, la cual ya estaba semi–erecta.

-Me parece una excelente idea –respondió Harry, antes de comenzar a besar el pálido cuello del rubio. Draco hecho la cabeza atrás tentadoramente, ofreciéndole todo su cuello al moreno, que no tardó en llenarlo de besos, mientras acariciaba la barriga ya notable de su esposo.

Draco se derretía con las atenciones que recibía de Harry. Abandonó el pene ya erecto de su amante, para recorrer lentamente sus piernas. Harry gimió antes de apoderarse de la boca del rubio, y devorarla con avidez.

Le encantaba besar a Draco. Siempre era una experiencia única e inigualable sentir los labios que el rubio movía expertamente sobre los suyos; sentir como esa lengua, que era capaz de llevarlo a alto niveles de excitación, recorría su cavidad con ímpetu, y jugaba con la suya propia.

Sin abandonar la boca de su amante, el moreno dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de Draco, brindándole las mismas caricias antes recibidas por aquellas manos que ahora recorrían todo su cuerpo con admiración, pellizcando los pezones y acariciando su excitación de vez en cuando.

Draco agarró una de las manos del moreno y comenzó a lamer los dedos que pronto lo prepararían para poder volverse uno con su amado.

Harry, atrapando nuevamente los hinchados labios del rubio, dirigió su mano hacia el trasero de su amante, introduciendo un dedo con delicadeza, comenzando a moverlo lentamente. A este primero se le unieron otros dos, produciendo que Draco soltara un leve gemido.

Cuando se sintió listo para ser penetrado por su esposo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre este, introduciendo en su cuerpo el miembro de su amado, que gimió sonoramente.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, mientras Harry tomaba en sus manos el pene de Draco y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Empezaron a moverse mas rápidamente, sintiendo que el éxtasis los alcanzaba. Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, quedando exhaustos y pegajosos.

-oOo-

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez? –preguntó Harry al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban.

-Hay tantos lugares que nos queda por visitar… -suspiró Draco, tomando un bollo con una singular forma-. ¿Qué dices tú?

-Pues… En los otros viajes recorrimos casi todo América Central… ¿Qué te parece algún país de Europa esta vez? ¿Francia?

-Mmm, Francia… Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Francia. Ni siquiera había entrado a Hogwarts la última vez que fui –comentó el rubio-. ¡Entonces Francia será! –exclamó emocionado, engullendo el octavo bollo de esa mañana.

-Draco, puedes comer con calma: los bollos no se van a ir –dijo Harry, viendo como el rubio devoraba la gran fuente de bollos que los elfos preparaban, por lo menos, cinco veces al día.

-Es que son tan deliciosos –se excusó Draco, tomando otro.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Harry, mirando la fuente de bollos con desconfianza-. Los probare… -cogió uno, mordiendo un testículo que escupió casi al instante-. ¡¿Qué diablos tiene esto! ¡¡Sabe a mierda! –exclamó, bebiendo grandes cantidades de sumo de calabaza, en un intento de quitarse el sabor de la boca.

Cuando levanto la vista, descubrió los acuosos ojos de Draco mirando la fuente de bollos con tristeza. ¡Demonios!

-Draco… No era en serio, los bollos están deliciosos ¡de verdad! –mintió Harry, en un vago intento para que el rubio no se echara a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que las recetas que yo hago y/o como sabe a mierda? –Preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con furia, antes de coger la bandeja de bollos para lanzársela al moreno, que al tomarlo de sorpresa, no pudo esquivarlo-. ¡Harry! ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? –Lloriqueó el rubio, al ver como la bandeja daba de lleno en la cara de su esposo-. ¡Ahora te hice un feo chichón! –se lamentó Draco, abrazando a Harry y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Por Dios, Draco, ¡no me hiciste nada! –reconfortó Harry a Draco, que ya había empezado a sollozar.

-Pero… Pero… -Harry levantó a Draco por la barbilla, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Pronto estaban en medio de un apasionado beso, con Draco sentado a horcajadas sobre Harry, y el moreno, con cuidado de no incomodar al bebé, apretaba al rubio contra si.

-Harry –murmuró Draco, apartándose de él-. No comiences lo que no vas a terminar. Ya es tarde, te tienes que ir a trabajar… -dijo el rubio, parándose con pesadez.

-Si… -suspiró Harry, imitando a Draco.

-Recuerda reservar el viaje –dijo Draco-. Y que sea lo mas pronto posible, me quiero ir ¡ya!

-Soy Harry Potter, a mi no se me niega nada. Si quieres podemos irnos hoy mismo.

Draco esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Tienes un viaje que reservar!

-Me están botando de mi propia casa –dijo Harry, fingidamente indignado.

-No seas payaso –replicó Draco, dándole un beso de despedida-. Regresa pronto.

-Intentare –sonrió Harry, desapareciendo.

El rubio sonrió soñadoramente. ¡Como amaba a ese hombre! Cogió un bollo, dándole un gran mordisco, para luego saborearlo con placer.

_-No entiendo como Harry puede hallar este manjar malo _–pensó Draco, antes de tomar camino a su habitación.

-oOo-

Varias horas después, Harry llegó a su casa con los boletos de viaje en la mano. Se dirigió muy lentamente a su habitación, como si realmente no quisiera llegar a ella.

Al pasar por el estudio, notó que Draco estaba dentro, bastante concentrado escribiendo algo ¿o era dibujando?

Se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta mirando al rubio. Muchas veces se preguntaba como se había podido enamorar de él. Era la persona más narcisista que había conocido. Y aunque eso no había cambiado mucho, ahora se preocupaba por Harry tanto como por el mismo.

Suspiró. Tenía miedo de cómo se lo tomaría su pareja. Porque además de ser narcisista, era caprichoso. ¡Oh, si! Si las cosas no se hacían como el quería, hacia un berrinche por todo lo alto. Y sus berrinches siempre funcionaban; cuando no lo hacían, se enojaba totalmente y no hablaba con nadie. Claro, eso era antes de aprender a poner sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir ¡A esos nadie podía resistirse! Y es que se veía tan condenadamente tierno e inofensivo… Aunque de inofensivo no tenía nada.

-¡Harry, llegaste! –La voz excitada del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Mira lo que hice –dijo Draco, mostrando orgullosos la libreta donde había dibujado varios penes-. ¿No están lindos? –preguntó Draco, mirándolo soñadoramente.

Harry sonrió. Draco no tenia remedio… Y la verdad él no quería que lo tuviera.

-Preciosos –respondió Harry, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Pero el que mas me gusta es este –dijo, señalando uno-. Se parece al tuyo –dirigió su mano tentadoramente hacia la entrepierna del moreno.

-Draco, ¡ahora no! Tengo los boletos del viaje –anunció el moreno, mostrándoselos.

-¡Genial! ¿Nos podremos ir ahora mismo? –Preguntó Draco, tomando los boletos-. Oye, ¿cambiaron de presentación? Antes los boletos no eran así… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Aerolíneas Europa?

-Veras… Lo que pasa es que estuve pensando… Y creo que los trasladores no son buenos para ti. Y no vamos a arriesgarnos apareciéndonos, así que…

-Así que… ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Cómo piensas que nos vamos a ir si no es con trasladores?

-Pues… En aviones muggles –respondió Harry inocentemente, preparado para recibir al volcán en que se convertiría su marido. Pero esta reacción no llego, todo lo contrario. Draco empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

-Muy… muy buena broma –dijo Draco, calmándose un poco-. ¡_Yo! _¡En algo muggle! _¡¡Yo!_ -exclamó, en medio de las sonoras carcajadas.

Harry rió nerviosamente.

-En realidad, no es una broma –dijo Harry, dejando de reír-. Nos iremos en aviones muggles a Francia. Y el avión saldrá en tres horas, así que tenemos que darnos prisa en alistarnos.

-No… ¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente a subirme en un artefacto muggle!

-Los aviones son totalmente seguros, Draco…

-¿Seguros? ¡¿Seguros! ¡¡Esas cosas se caen, Harry! –exclamó Draco, alarmado-. No, y repito, no puedo subirme en eso. Mi vida es demasiada bella y valiosa para desperdiciarla.

-Draco, por favor…

-¡No, no y no! ¡Por Dios! ¿Me puedes explicar como esos inútiles muggles mantienen eso en el aire sin magia?

-Utilizan motores y…

-¿Motores? ¿Qué es eso de motores? ¡No suena confiable! ¿Acaso tan poco me amas que quieres que me muera en un trasto muggle? –preguntó Draco, con voz triste.

-¡Por favor, Draco! Yo te amo mas que a nada… ¡Nunca permitiría que te subas en algo que no fuera confiable y seguro! –Harry suspiró. Bien, tendria que decirlo-. Si no es en aviones muggles, no es en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que si no te montas en el maldito avión, no habrá viaje este año. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pe… Pero… ¡Harry! Me das miedo cuando te pones así –Lloriqueó Draco, abrazando al moreno y escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Tu me obligas a ponerme así –replicó Harry, acariciándole el cabello.

-Pero Harry… Soy un hombre y estoy embarazado. Los hombres muggles no se embarazan, ¿no les parecerá extraño…?

-Ya pensé en eso –Lo interrumpió Harry-. Y tenemos dos opciones. Una: hacemos un hechizo para que te veas más gordo y disimule el embarazo. Dos: te disfrazas de mujer.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco, espantado-. Draco Malfoy de Potter y gordo, no combinan en la misma oración.

-Entonces, ¿te disfrazaras de mujer?

-¡No! –Negó Draco, cruzando los brazos-. Y soy un hombre, ¡**hombre**! Y no quiero dejar de ser hombre _nunca_.

-Tienes que elegir, Draco. Y rápido, faltan un poco más de dos horas para que salga el avión y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes.

-No… ¡Me niego rotundamente a ponerme gordo o a disfrazarme de mujer! Va contra todos mis principios. ¡No puedes obligarme…!

-oOo-

-No puedo creer que me obligaras –dijo la alta y despampanante rubia por quinta vez.

-¡No puedo creer que te quejes tanto! –exclamó Harry, harto del rubio. ¿O debería decir la rubia?

-Aunque pensándolo bien, mira que tremenda mujer soy. ¡Me voy deslumbrante de las dos maneras! –Dijo Draco, mas hablando con el mismo que con Harry-. Todos se me quedan mirando, a pesar de que estoy embarazado. Aunque claro, a mi el embarazo me sienta muy bien… Ahora, además de ser extremadamente guapo, seductor y sexy, ¡parezco tierno! ¿No te parece, Harry?

Harry sonrió. La verdad es que Draco siempre parecía tierno; por lo menos cuando estaban a solas. El rubio siempre se refugiaba en sus brazos, esperando mimos que siempre llegaban. Definitivamente, mimoso era una palabra que definía bastante bien a Draco.

-Por supuesto, mi amor –respondió Harry, besando brevemente su frente. Un minuto después, se escuchó la llamada para su avión-. Ese es nuestro vuelo, Draco… -anunció Harry, levantándose de su asiento.

-Harry… ¿estas seguro que tenemos que subirnos en eso? –preguntó Draco, señalando al gran avión por la ventanilla y mirándolo con terror, en un vamos intento de que Harry se retractara y pudieran irse en un traslador, como es debido.

-Siiii –respondió Harry, algo exasperado-. Draco, sabes muy bien que nunca haría algo que pusiera en peligro tu vida o la de nuestro bebé… ¿o acaso me crees capaz de ponerte en alguna especie de peligro?

Draco miró un momento aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Harry tenía la tendencia de preocuparse más por los demás que por él mismo, y mucho mas cuando se trata del rubio, cosa que el apreciaba, aunque a veces lo asfixiaba, y en muchas ocasiones tuvo que ponerle un alto a la sobreprotección del moreno.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Draco-. Sabes que confió plenamente en ti, Harry.

Harry sonrió. Lo sabía.

-Entonces, abordemos el avión antes de que despegue sin nosotros.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el avión. Ya adentro, el rubio comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Tranquilízate, amor –le susurró Harry, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la ventanilla.

-Es tan fácil para ti decirlo… -reclamó Draco, malhumorado.

El avión se comenzó a mover y Draco cerró los ojos, muerto de miedo.

-No tengas miedo, Draco –murmuró Harry, acariciándole el cabello-. ¿Por qué mejor no te duermes?

-¿Quién tiene miedo?

-Nadie, amor, nadie…

El vuelo pasó sin muchos sobresaltos. Bueno, por lo menos para Harry, porque Draco no paraba de saltar a cualquier movimiento. Al llegar al aeropuerto francés, no bien había aterrizado el avión y el rubio estaba abajo, dando gracias a Dios por haber sobrevivido a esa gran tortura.

-Ya quítame este hechizo, Harry –pidió Draco, al llegar a la suite que el moreno había reservado-. Odio ser mujer. Me duelen los pechos y mi voz es muy chillona.

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras le quitaba el hechizo a su pareja, volviéndolo a la normalidad.

-Mucho mejor –bostezó Draco-. Estoy tan cansado…

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño?

-¿Juntos? –preguntó Draco seductoramente.

-Si, vamos a **bañarnos** juntos.

-¿No se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que bañarte conmigo? –preguntó Draco haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, si. Se me ocurren muchas mas cosas, pero sucede que los dos estamos cansados, y si nos ponemos a hacer _ejercicio_ no va a haber quien nos levante… Y yo estoy loco por recorrer Francia mañana.

-Bien. Nada de sexo entonces –dijo Draco con tranquilidad-. Pero yo me baño solo –y dicho esto, cerró la puerta del baño bruscamente.

-¿A dónde iremos mañana? –preguntó Harry, ya cuando ambos estuvieron bañados y, en el caso del moreno, también perdonado.

-¿La Torre Eiffel? –sugirió Draco, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas de seda, siendo inmediatamente imitado por Harry, a lo que el rubio se apoyo en su pecho.

-Buena idea… Pero… La Torre Eiffel es muggle, Draco. Tendrás que volver a disfrazarte de mujer…

-No seas tonto. La Torre tiene una parte exclusivamente para magos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-La mayoría de las atracciones turísticas, supuestamente muggles, tienen una parte mágica.

-Vaya…

Draco soltó una risita.

-Te va a encantar la torre –Draco bostezó y cerró los ojos, abrazándose más a Harry-. Tiene una vista increíble…

-Mmm…

-Una vista espectacular… pero tu pene lo es mas…

Harry sonrió casi inconscientemente ante lo dicho por el rubio, antes de acompañar a su compañero y caer en un profundo sueño…

-oOo-

-Vaya… ¡Es muy alta! –exclamó Harry, mirando la gran torre frente a ellos.

-Bastante. Posee 324 metros de altura –informó Draco, con tono de guía turístico-. En un principio se calculaba de 350 metros, pero gracias a los estúpidos muggles que pensaron que se caería, se dejo en 324.

-¿La torre fue construida por magos?

-En realidad fue por un hijo de muggles, por eso esta en el Paris Muggle –dijo Draco, con un deje de desprecio en la voz-. Pero bueno, ¿Qué hacemos aquí todavía? ¡Vamos a entrar!

Draco lo condujo hacia una pequeña, que al parecer todo el mundo ignoraba, y entraron. Personas de diferentes culturas y naciones se desplazaban por todos sitios.

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de subir? –preguntó Harry, al notar como el rubio miraba un restaurante que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¡Si! –Respondió Draco, tomando al moreno de la mano para arrastrarlo al restaurante-. Harry… Creo que ya no tengo hambre, mejor subamos –dijo el rubio, parando se repente.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. A Draco nunca se le quitaba el hambre así como así. Draco era la persona mas comilona que había conocido.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el moreno.

-Nada. Simplemente se me quitó el hambre… -dijo Draco, intentando llevar a Harry hacia los ascensores.

-No. Quiero saber que pa… -entonces lo vio. Un hombre pelirrojo bastante alto y pecoso salía del restaurante acompañado con una mujer rubia con mecha negras.

Se quedó paralizado. ¿De todo los lugares del mundo, el Ronald Weasley tenia que estar en el mismo sitio que él? Y por el modo que lo estaba mirando el pelirrojo, tenia que estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-¿A quien miras, Ron? –Escuchó que le preguntaba la mujer que estaba al lado-. ¿Harry Potter? ¡Oh, por Dios! –la chica se acerco a Harry prácticamente corriendo-. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Christine O'Connel, es un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor Potter.

-Christine, vamos –dijo Ron, agarrando a Christine por un brazo, intentando en vano alejarla de Harry.

-¡No seas desagradable, Ron! –Reprochó Christine-. Oh, señor Potter, perdone a mi novio, es que a veces se pone medio odioso.

-¿A veces? –preguntó Draco con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Christine, mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu querido noviecito es un…

-Draco –dijo Harry, en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? Es justo que la pobre O'Connel sepa con que clase de lacra es con la que se esta metiendo.

-¡Oye quien habla de lacra! –exclamó el pelirrojo, poniéndose rojo de furia-. Tu, un maldito homosexual que se refugia en las alas de su querido Harry para que no lo encierren en Azkaban. Ustedes dos dan asco, caminando por las calles como si fueran personas normales… A ustedes y a todos los homosexuales deberían meterlos a todos en una isla a ver si este mal se acaba –Ron miró con asco el prominente vientre del rubio, y bufó-. Y para colmo tienen la desfachatez de tener hijos… Un hombre embarazado, es simplemente asqueroso.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Christine, que se había quedado escuchando atentamente a Ron, con los brazos cruzados y con el semblante totalmente serio-. No sabía que tenías esa clase de perjuicios hacia los homosexuales, Ron.

-Chris…

-Para que te enteres, Ron, mis padres son homosexuales, y muy lejos de ser asquerosos, son mucho mejor persona que tu.

Instantes después, la mano de Christine quedo estampada en la cara del pelirrojo, para luego irse totalmente indignada.

Mientras, Draco se tuvo que sentar en un banco cercano para poder burlarse a gusto del pelirrojo.

-Espero que hayas querido mucho a O'Connel, porque dudo mucho que quiera verte de nuevo, comadreja –se burló Draco, con una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro.

-Son unos malditos… -murmuró Ron, antes de salir atrás de Christine.

-No vamos a dejar que ese estúpido pelirrojo nos arruine la salida, ¿verdad, Harry? Porque no vale la pena –preguntó Draco, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no, amor –respondió Harry-. Entonces, ¿comemos?

Ni el desayuno, ni la hermosa vista que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, habían podido evitar que su mente regresara al pasado, y recordar como, después de la guerra (donde se habían perdido varias vidas, entre ellas la de Hermione), había decidido confesarle a Ron, su amigo, su hermano, la relación amorosa que mantenía con Draco. Lejos estaba de imaginarse la reacción de desprecio y asco que ocasionaría en Ron, y si bien creía que se mostraría arisco al principio, no pensó que se alejaría de él para siempre. Después de días intentando hablar con el pelirrojo, de estar deprimido y dolido por la actuación de su _amigo_, al final se dio cuenta de cuanto Ron apreciaba su amistad: nada. Y si bien algunas veces lo extrañaba, se alegraba de que esa _amistad_ hubiese terminado.

-Espero que no estés pensando en la zanahoria ambulante –dijo Draco de repente, mientras entraban al hotel.

-Pensaba en lo idiota que es –respondió Harry, acercándose al rubio para besarlo.

-Si, es tan extremadamente idiota e insignificante que no vale la pena pensar en él –sentenció Draco.

-Tienes razón –sonrió Harry-. Voy a pedir algo de comer, ¿se te apetece algo?

-Chocolate –respondió el rubio-. Quiero chocolate.

-Chocolate, bien… ¿En barra?

-¡Si! Y galletas de chocolates… y helado de chocolate con chocolate derretido por encima y…

-Y todo alimento que contenga chocolate –terminó Harry-. Draco, no puedes comer tanto chocolate. Enfermaras.

-¡Pruébame! –retó el rubio.

-Tentadora invitación –dijo Harry con voz ronca, acariciándole las piernas.

-¡No así! –Reclamó Draco.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el moreno, desabrochándole los pantalones.

-Bueno, si así, pero primero quiero mi chocolate…

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Harry, succionando brevemente la cabeza del pene semi-erecto de Draco.

-¡Haaaaarry! –gimió Draco, cuando el moreno se entro todo su pene a la boca y comenzó a succionar, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos.

Los gemidos de Draco aumentaban al mismo tiempo que las succiones de Harry. Unos toqueteos estratégicos en sus testículos y un par de succiones más fueron suficientes para que se corriese en la boca del moreno.

Cuando sintió que las piernas no podían sostenerlo, Harry se apoderó de su boca, dándole un beso que el rubio respondió gustoso.

-Ahora… Chocolate –murmuró Draco, dándole cortos besos al moreno.

-Bien, ahora chocolate… peor no te daré todo eso que quieres, podría hacerle daño al bebé.

-¡Pero Harry! –lloriqueó Draco.

-Pero nada. ¿Te pido el helado?

-Si. Con chispas de chocolate, y el chocolate derretido por encima –pidió Draco, relamiéndose de solo imaginarlo-. Mientras, tomare un baño.

Al salir del baño, Draco se encontró con un gran tazón de helado de chocolate, el cual comenzó a comer de una manera no muy saludable.

-Draco, no comas tan rápido… Te dará dolor de cabeza.

-Harry, no soy un bebé –reprochó Draco.

-No, pero llevas uno.

-Harry…

-¿Si?

Por toda respuesta, Draco alzó la camisa de su pijama, dejando a la vista su enorme barriga, la cual, por cierto, estaba levemente levantada en una parte. El pequeño bulto que estaba formado en la barriga de su esposo, cambio de lugar, para luego desaparecer.

Cuando pudo salir de su ensoñación, el moreno levanto la vista para encontrarse con los preciosos ojos grises de Draco, que brillaban con la misma emoción con la que brillaban los suyos.

-Ya se había movido antes –confesó Draco.

-¿En serio?

-Si… pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que era el bebé… -dijo avergonzado-. Por eso no te había dicho nada, lo siento.

-No lo sientas –dijo Harry, besándolo suavemente-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry –respondió el rubio, dentro del beso.

Pasaron dos semanas mas en Francia, visitando el Paris mágico y teniendo sexo cada vez que podían.

Regresaron a Londres dos semanas después. Draco ya tenía su nuevo vicio establecido: chocolate. Se comía todo con chocolate, ¡hasta la comida salada! La primera vez que había pedido arroz con chocolate derretido, no había querido comérselo porque el plato no estaba "presentado adecuadamente", y cuando le trajeron otro con un espectacular diseño, se puso a llorar diciendo que no podía comerse algo tan bonito. Al final tuvieron que traerle otro plato con un dibujo no tan bonito. Y si, tuvieron que pagar los tres platos. Aunque no solamente se comía la comida con chocolate. También decidió comerse a Harry con chocolate. Y como había decidido que Harry chocolateado era su plato favorito, no había día que no se lo comiera, ¡ni que el moreno se quejara!

El sexto mes pasó sin más complicaciones.

En el séptimo Draco despidió a todo y cada uno de los empleados que tenían, poniendo a Harry a hacer todos los quehaceres, excepto cocinar, de lo que se encargaba él. Y como cocinar era lo único que tenia ara hacer, hacia comida para todo un ejercito; deliciosamente decorada. Como sobraba tanta comida, invitaban todos los días a Severus y a Remus a comer (estos dos últimos se habían casado poco después de la guerra, dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido).

En el octavo mes, Draco recontrato a todos los empleados, y no hacia otra cosa mas que dormir. Se levantaba únicamente unas dos horas al día.

En el noveno mes, sin embargo, no dormía casi nada… Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que aquel visitante que tenia en su barriga tendría que salir de alguna forma.

En una de esas noches en vela, con Harry abrazado fuertemente a él, sintió una leve punzada. Se llevó instantáneamente la mano a su estomago, y sintió otra punzada, esta vez mas fuerte. Y siguió así hasta que el dolor de las punzadas era prácticamente insoportable.

-Harry… -gimió, zarandeando al moreno, que despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, mirándolo preocupado.

-Ah… Creo que ya viene –dijo Draco, en voz tan baja que le costaba oírlo.

-Dios santo… ¡¿Qué haremos! –Harry estaba en pánico total.

-No sé… ¡CREO QUE SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA LLEVARME A SAN MUNGO! –gritó Draco, levantándose de la cama y agarrando a Harry fuertemente.

-¿San Mungo? ¡San Mungo! Si, si, claro… este…

-¡LLEVAME **YA**!

Harry dirigió a Draco a la chimenea, y el mismo Draco se encargó de vociferar el nombre del hospital. Al llegar los atendieron de inmediato (imposible no hacerlo con los semejantes gritos de Draco).

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, HARRY! –En pleno parto, Draco no había dejado de decir todos los insultos posibles al pobre Harry-. ¡NO VOLVERE A ACOSTARME CONTIGO EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA! ¡EL PROXIMO BEBÉ LO TENDRAS TU! ¡¡TE ODIO!

-¡Vamos señor Malfoy, puje! –insistió el sanador.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡ES MUY FÁCIL PARA USTED DECIRLO!

-Draco, tienes que pujar… Vamos, mi amor… Si no, nunca veremos a nuestro hijo.

-¡POR ESO EL PRÓXIMO LO TENDRÁS TÚ! ¡IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, ESTÚPIDO! ¡¡TE ODIO!

-Vamos, señor Malfoy, puje una vez más…

Varios minutos después, una preciosa rubia era colocada en los brazos de un muy orgulloso padre.

-Es preciosa –dijo Harry, contemplándola absorto.

-Se parece a ti, Harry –sonrió Remus, que había llegado junto con Severus no bien Harry los había llamado.

-Por supuesto que no, se parece a mi –replicó Draco-. Tiene mis ojos y mi pelo.

-Los ojos de los bebés cambian, Draco –dijo Remus.

Severus se mantenía en silencio. No creía conveniente decir que a lo que más se parecía esa niña era a una pasa roja especialmente arrugada.

-No importa a quien se parezca –dijo Harry-. Igual es preciosa.

-Cierto –corroboró Draco.

-¿Y que nombre le pondrán? –intervino Severus, por primera vez en la noche.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

-No sabemos –respondió Harry, avergonzado.

-Nunca nos pusimos a discutir ese _pequeño_ detalle.

-¿Lily? –sugirió Remus, al mismo tiempo que Severus decia el nombre de la madre del rubio.

-Puede llamarse Lilian Narcissa Potter Malfoy.

-¿Y por que no Narcissa Lilian Malfoy Potter? –preguntó Severus, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué ese Potter tenia que ser primero en todo?

-Lilian Narcissa Potter Malfoy me parece bien –dijo Draco.

-Entonces así se llamara –sentenció Harry, besando brevemente los labios del rubio.

Entonces a Severus le llegó la respuesta: Porque se lo permitían.

Días después, Draco estaba acunando a la pequeña Lily, que resultó salir con ojos verdes. Harry se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, mirando la tierna escena con una sonrisa embobada. Y pensar que hace poco mas de cuatro años ni siquiera se imaginaba que todo saldría bien, que estaría casado con Draco y que iban a tener una preciosa hija. ¡En ese tiempo en lo único que pensaba era que iba a terminar viendo el césped crecer encima de él! Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo a aquel rubio arropando al fruto de su amor.

-Al fin se durmió –murmuró Draco, mirando a la pequeña dentro de la cuna con infinito amor-. Es tan preciosa. Digna hija mía –dijo el rubio orgulloso. Bostezó.

-Vamos a descansar. Estas muy cansado –y como para corroborarlo, el rubio bostezó profundamente.

-Si, vamos.

Se dirigieron lentamente hacia su habitación, abrazados. Draco se acurrucó fuertemente a Harry, cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo, Harry. Os amo a ambos.

-Yo también –respondió Harry, pero ya el rubio estaba profundamente dormido. El moreno sonrió en la oscuridad.

Había perdido a sus padres. Se había criado rodeado de odio. Cuando al fin había encontrado amigos, los perdió cruelmente. Muchas veces se había preguntado si podría llegar a ser completamente feliz algún día, sin preocupaciones, simplemente ser feliz. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, pero por suerte, había llegado. Ahora podía decir que era completamente feliz.

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Al fin mi primer fic completamente slash! Y no puede estar dedicado a otra persona mas que mi querida amiga **EugeBlack**, _"gracias a ti es que este fic existe, tu que me hiciste fanática irremediable del slash y me diste la base para escribir este fic, ¡te quiero muchisisisisisisisisisimo, cari! Espero que te guste este fic, ¡mil besos!"

_Y espero que a todos los que lean esta historia le guste, no estoy para nada acostumbrada a escribir slash, y no se si me ha quedado bien, pero lo he hecho con todo mis esfuerzo._

_Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, siempre serán bienvenidos, ¡besos!_

_Agradecimientos especiales a NorixBlack (por darme ánimos) y a Aykasha-Peke (por el titulo)._


End file.
